Artemis Donut
DexvenForever is Justine, or JK, who spends her days on the wikia and doing homework as quick as possible for more wiki time! She loves writing anything and loves math too! She will consistently earn money to buy EAH and MH stuff. You will probably never see her on anything, because all she does is edit, make the occasional comment, and edit some more. Please visit her OCs, which will be displayed on the bottom of this page! Call meh JK! About Me Real Name: Justine Kang. The reason she lets everyone call her JK is because of her initials. Age: I'm 11. Just turned 11 3 weeks ago. Home:'' New Yoooooork... Concrete jungle where dreams are made of, there's nothing you can't do-oo, Now you're in New Yoooooork!'' I live in a little surburban town in Queens. Ethnicity: '''I'm Chinese! To be specific, I'm Mandarin. About Me On The Wiki '''Ranked: #39 and trying to move up Joined: 1 month ago OCs 'Rebels' * Merana Little * Tailor Quick * Auberon Grünmantel 'Royals' * 'Roybels' * Copolla Wind-up * Desdemona Marise Personality JK is what you would call a bookworm. Day and night, she will read books. In her room, she has tons of shelves full of books. Harry Potter, Chronicles of Narnia, Dork Diaries, Divergent, you name it! On a scale of one to ten, JK's creativity level would be 10x10x pi. She loves to draw, especially EAH style, anime, chibi, and more! Fashion is one of her passions, which you can tell from the level of detail her OCs' clothes have. She is a very free spirit, that is why she is deciding to start working and writing a book right now so she can be an author. Of course, she also has some faults. For example, she does get furious way too often. That gets her frustrated and stressed. Plus, she does kinda talk back without meaning to. This might resulted in her becoming enemies with those middle school mean girls. Meh, who cares anyway? (Then gets ripped to shreds by 3-inch long hot pink fake fingernails.) JK also gets annoyed by things that she can't explain how they annoy her. For example, when you finish a plate of delicious yakisoba, you get annoyed that no one has invented a time machine yet, so you can't just re-eat what you just ate. She loves playing the piano, especially learning popular songs. JK also likes to dance, including ballroom, ballet, swing, and more. On a Saturday night, she fills up yet another page in her sketchbook with ideas, sketches, and bold fashions. Then she makes a list of things she wants out of boredom and unintentional Ever After High greed. She reads fanfiction like there is no tomorrow, and looks at fan drawings that way too! She procrastinates her homework, but somehow No matter where she is, you can honestly say that JK is a weirdo. Appearance JK is about 4'11 tall, and 94 pounds.(From all those desserts!) She has a fair face, with a golden-normal skin tone for the rest of her body. She has natural black hair, meaning super dark brown hair. The top of her hair seems white in very hot sunlight, though. She has a silky bob with spiky side bangs. Her eyes are slightly larger that average eyes and dark brown. JK has very flexible limbs, resulting in her starting to take gymnastics. 'Likes' In no apparent order: 1. EAH 2. MH 3. Animals 4. Fashion 5. Books 6. Writing 7. Dexven 8. Dizzie 9. Sparchess 10. Bunnistair 11. Sweets 12. Camping 13. Gymnastics 14. Piano 15. Ballroom dancing 'Dislikes' 1. Hypocrites 2. Asparagus 3. Haters 4. Being hungry 5. etc. OC List Some of these OCs Oufits This would be if I lived in EA. (Please note that I would look slightly different.) Class-ic Schedule If I could pick, then... Throneroom '1st Period: '''Home Evilnomics- I have to admit, evil spells are good subsitutes for pranks... '''2nd Period: '''Beast Training and Care- I love animals and wished I could take care of them in school, so this is a win-win! '''3rd Period: '''Grimmnastics- Physical Education is important! Especially since I love sweets so much... '''4th Period: ' '''5th Period: '''Cooking Class-ic '''6th Period: '''Princess Design '''7th Period: '''Arts and Crafts '''8th Period: '''Environmental Magic P.S. I still have more classes I want on here! Trivia *Her favorite food is anything sweet! *She can speak Mandarin quite fluently Quotes Gallery Category:Driver